Light Through Trauma
by CMemlovr
Summary: This is the sequel to Out of sight, still in mind ending 'A'. The story begins 6 months after Reid is saved, and is more H/P centric. Told from different team POVS.
1. Chapter 1

**SIX MONTHS AFTER REID'S KIDNAPPING:**

**Reid:**

The ordeal is finally over, and everyone is starting to treat me and Emily like human beings again. At last, no more cooing over us because we're "fragile" no more babying and check-ups at home because they were "in the neighbourhood". Sometimes, family can be so stifling. I'm thankful for them though, Rossi, JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, and especially Prentiss. The fact that she unblinkingly took a shot for me makes me infinitely grateful. As she so graciously reminds me every time she can't swing for a cup of coffee before work. I don't know what I'd do without them. Without my friends, my team – I might not even be here today looking across the bullpen from my desk, and watching a smiling Emily gloat as she shows her finished case files to Morgan. No, without them I would probably be another name to add to Maggie Lowe's list of the deceased.

My recovery wasn't speedy, and for several weeks the simple act of sitting upright against some pillows would send me spiralling down in fits of pain. Luckily, I always had someone there to help me – mainly JJ and Garcia when it came to comfort, and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi when it came to moving me – they were so patient with me, and so careful with every movement. I'm glad that I have a family like mine. Of course, when Emily recovered she came to see me too, and that's when I noticed the interaction happening between the two team members I respect the most.

**Hotch:**

Looking at Reid's comeback after his multiple surgeries and ordeal it can honestly be said that he has strength unknown to the rest of us. He pulled through amazingly- meeting each challenge head on, he had a few meltdowns on the way but he only came back stronger. He truly fought with all his strength, and for that he has earned my respect, as well as the respect of the rest of the team. Going to visit him in hospital, and watching him slowly regain his strength brought back slightly unpleasant memories of when I was attacked by Foyet, however, every time I went, I was rewarded with a sneaky glance to the side from Emily. For us, this means a lot. To me, this means that finally she is returning my feelings, ones that I only truly discovered through Reid's ordeal.

I can't think of a way to ask her to lunch though, as juvenile as it sounds, I've never outright come clean – there was always some sort of ruse. With Haley it was the drama club, with Kate I'd joined her team briefly, and there had been no other women before or after. Not until Emily came anyway. When she came, I was still married and therefore not really attracted to her, I was happily married with a wife and child- and though I may be guilty of many things – infidelity isn't one of them. When I was attacked by Foyet, Emily helped me get back on my feet, and although the team helped her, she was the only one who truly put in extra time – even after work. I appreciate that more than I've ever let on, and through that we became friends. Now, now I feel as though it's developed into something more, at least, that's what I hope. Emily and I have been playing cat and mouse for a while, carefully dancing around the issue. I want so badly to ask her on a date, but I don't know how.

Watching her recovery is what truly set my determination, the fact that even though she was hurt herself, she still took the time to take care of Reid – sometimes more than she took care of herself. She is the type of person I want in my life, and soon, I shall have her.

**Garcia:**

I'm so glad that Spencer's back at the BAU! Even now, as I watch my fingers flying over the keys, I can feel that warm rush from finally having the team all together again. I'm so glad that the entire team's back, especially Emily – who would I go out on ladies' nights with? JJ's great, but the real magic happens with all of us! The family's back, and it seems like there's been something brewing between bossman and Emily, who knows? Maybe something will blossom from it. I hope so, we've all been rooting for them...but my bet expires soon on the office pool. Damn Rossi, he always knows – especially since Hotch goes to him for advice. Should've taken the better odds...but I'm a sucker for falling hard and fast. At least I won't lose out as bad as Morgan will!

After Emily's shooting JJ broke down, her best friend had been taken captive and her best girlfriend had been shot by an associate of the psychopath. It was all I could to not to break down, much as I wanted to. That was a dark time for all of us, especially JJ, since she had two best friends in immediate danger. When Reid woke up, JJ wanted to be the first to see him, and none of us dared argue with her – she was too distraught to stop. Her anger was terrifying when she saw Lowe being led into the hospital before Reid, her face twisted and her eyes narrowed – it was as if she were a completely different person. Once she received news from Hotch about Reid's condition she broke down and began to cry – from happiness or relief I was uncertain. I tried as hard as I could to be her rock. Unfortunately – I'm not as sturdy as Hotch, and my emotions tend to get the better of me. As they did when I saw JJ's face in that hospital waiting room.

_**Alright guys :) this is the sequel to the first (Happy) ending of Out of sight, still in mind. I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R and tell me whether this is worth continuing. Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily:**

I'm back a work after the whole annoying "time off" thing, and ready to get rolling! I can't wait until our fist field case where I can get some mobility into my otherwise boring report writing. Everybody's been great, but because of my injury – minor compared to Reid's – I've been coddled and stifled, and not even by my own mother and father (although she sent her best wishes on a speedy recovery with Alex, the butler)! It's great to be back, and the support of the whole team really did make a difference in my therapy for my shoulder, and I don't know how I'd have gotten my clothes on this morning without the help of my favourite girls. Across from me Reid is finishing up his cases, the look of concentration on his face tells me not to interrupt him, instead, I gloat to Morgan that I've already finished my work and that he's barely made a dent in his. I know that he's been secretly taking files from Reid and me so that our work load is lighter in our first week, but I'm trying to make him give them back to me – and he knows it. Which is why I'll never get my files back.

The weeks in hospital were probably the most boring _ever_. I mean, at least when I was at home after resigning from the BAU, I was doing something proactive – finding a new job, and profiling my neighbours. At the hospital, all I could do was profile nurses – not that there's nothing there mind you, plenty of nurses were googly-eyed for one doctor, and on that score – I'd have to agree. He was gorgeous, and also not my type. When I got bored of the attending nurses I started looking at doctors and patients- that got old pretty fast. All in all, as far as entertainment goes – work is much better. Just when it seemed that my boredom was going to kill me someone would come by to see me, usually Garcia, JJ, Morgan, and surprisingly, Hotch. He came too, which was both charming and a little nerve wracking each time. I mean, he's great – but seeing me like _that_ in my hospital gown with greasy hair (the nurses weren't keen on letting me wash my hair with my shoulder) I was more than embarrassed to have him around. I enjoyed each visit though, as both a source of entertainment and company. When I got well enough that the nurses were glad to be rid of me, I visited Reid, and he was in a lot more pain than me. I couldn't get him to stop thanking me for a while, but now he's settled down. Although, I still see a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes when he looks at me, and that really pisses me off! I did what I did for him, just as he would do for me, I didn't do it to gain hero favour or whatever.

Now that I'm back at work my first order of business since I've finished my case files is stopping at Garcia's cave of glitter-tech, I know that she'll want to see me, but won't tell me just so that I don't feel stifled. So I'm going to go see her, just because. As I'm working my way through the bullpen to Garcia's separate office, I notice the blinds of Hotch's office moving slightly, as if, only moments ago he was there looking out of the small window over-looking the junior desks. I blink and gaze at it for a while, then, realizing how strange I must look; I carry on towards Garcia's tech cave.

**Hotch:**

We have a new case – and I'm debating keeping Reid and Prentiss from joining since it's a field case. Undoubtedly Prentiss will object, but perhaps if I ask her to keep an eye on Reid as an excuse she won't mind too much...? no. She'll know instantly that I'm attempting to deceive her, I'm not sure how she can read me so well when nobody else can, but she does- and it has the occasional annoying effect of working against me. I notice Prentiss getting up and leaving her desk, she must be going to visit Garcia for something- and since I'm peeping out of my blinds like a shy school boy, I decide that it might be wiser if I walked away and did some work. Sitting myself down, I look blankly at the case file in front of me. I gather my thoughts, then attempt to find a solution to my angst about not wanting Prentiss anywhere near the field.

**Garcia:**

"Hey chickadee, how's your first week back been?" I say to Emily the minute she walks through the door.

"Hey Pen. How'd you know it was me? I hadn't said anything yet."

"You've got a walk sweetie, and I'll be damned if I can't tell your walk from everyone else's. It helps me anticipate the sort of request I might get y'know."

"right...so, what are you up to tech goddess?"

"Work, just like you should be Em. What's up?"

"I finished my case files and thought I might drop by and say hello. It's almost leaving time, and since Hotch hasn't announced any new cases I thought I might spend some time with Sergio tonight." The news that no case had been announced surprises me, as a new one had just come in moments ago. Perhaps Hotch was preparing the file first?

"Hotch hasn't announced the new case yet? That's weird. Well, I won't keep you from your shadow lover..." I chuckle, and glance at Emily, hoping that she doesn't ask me about the new case. Being me, I'm not sure I could keep anything from her and the very Hotch glare that she's learned to master.

"New case?" she asks.

"Um, yeah...y'know the one with the thing? I'm sure he's just going to handle it himself, that's all..." I finish lamely. Her eyes flare up, and I can tell instantly that she's pissed.

"The one with the thing? Garcia, you know better than to hide things from me." She says with a glare, "where's Hotch Pen?"

"In his office I think. Please don't tell him that I told you...you weren't supposed to know." She looks annoyed that she wasn't supposed to know then turns around, gives me an airy wave and leaves my tech dwelling, probably to give Hotch a piece of her mind...

**_Hey guys :) I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please R&R so I can get some good, solid feedback, thanks :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotch's POV:**

The report in front of me is killing my eyes, the case is a bad one and I'm determined more than ever to keep Prentiss and Reid out of it. I hear the stomping of boots outside by door, and realise that Emily is probably on her way up, and by the sound of her footsteps, she's pissed. Garcia must have let slip about the new case, and I don't blame her at all – Emily's got a more penetrating glare than I have, and has a way of wheedling information out of you without you really realising it. Poor Garcia, Prentiss must've given her the shock of a lifetime by the rapid e-mails binging on my desk top. I know that it's probably about the impeding case, but I also know that I have to remain firm with Prentiss and make sure that she doesn't swindle me into letting her on the case. Her footsteps have stopped, and for a while there is silence, then a loud knocking begins on my door, and, as clearly as I can I say calmly "Enter". Prentiss bursts in, breathtaking as ever, her eyes narrowed with anger and...Hurt.

"Hotch, what's this about a new case?" She says, not even bothering with the initial greetings.

"We have a new case, but I would like you to remain here with Reid. He still needs help Emily, and with the rest of the team gone, he'll need someone to help him."

"Hotch, don't kid with me. I know you don't want me on the case because you think that I should still be on disability, and I get it – I've been shot, beaten up and pretended to be a swinger – but you can't keep me off cases forever y'know."

"Look, I know Emily, but I need you to understand that you're not ready for this case. It's a bad one, and I can't afford to have you sent back to counselling or for a psych evaluation which you'll just bluff your way out of. I need you to stay here with Reid and make sure that he's preoccupied."

"No way, Hotch! Reid wants to come too, there's no way you'll keep both of us off, we're both cleared for duty – and Reid actually waited until his doctor cleared him!" Her voice hitched at the end, and a flash of anger and pain ran through her eyes.

"This isn't some personal vendetta I have against you Prentiss! I am doing this – believe it or not- for _your_ safety, not my pleasure!" My voice is rising now, and I feel her shrink back from me slightly – I've said too much.

"If Morgan got shot, or Rossi – would you insist that they stay back and babysit, or would you let them jump back on the bandwagon like you did after your stabbing?" She asked, disdain apparent in her tone.

"If Morgan or Rossi got injured, they would milk the time off for everything its worth, not get an early discharge and go back to reading case files. I wouldn't be having this conversation with them Emily." I say, sighing.

"I am coming. Nothing you say will change that, now if you feel that I need babying, then do. Pair me up with Morgan or Rossi and the 'big, strong men' will keep me safe. But I will go back to work." She said coldly, the look in her eyes defying me to say otherwise.

"If you want it that way then fine. You will be with me in everything task, you will not question my orders and you will not attempt to take down any unsubs under any circumstances. Am I clear?"

A slow smile spread across her face, before she quickly stifled it and nodded in appreciation. "yes sir, that's fine" she said nodding. Her eyes have a glint back in them, and she looks as though she is suppressing a smile of glee. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid, I have no qualms about letting her back on the case, either way – I get to spend time with her again. A small smile makes its way across my own face, and for once I let it go.

**Reid:**

There's a new case, and I know it. From Emily's triumphant look, I can guess that she's just used Hotch's soft spot for her to secure a place in the field with him. This is just as well because Garcia and I have a shared bet – and since Morgan's already lost, we have a chance for profit if Rossi's bet is wrong. Then again, Rossi is rarely wrong concerning Hotch, so Garcia and I have potentially lost about 200 odd dollars. Damn. Oh well, never mind. Back to work, I reach over to my waning pile of case files, and pull a black pen from my canister. I know that I'm going to be left behind with Garcia, so I gather some of my things to take to Garcia's cave. Most of the times that I've been left behind, I rarely work at my desk – always in Garcia's office. It's just more convenient when the team calls that both of us are present instead of conference calling with three parties. Unprofessional, but fun when I'm with Garcia.

JJ's coming over in a very nonchalant way, trying to make it look like she's not checking up on me, and that she's not completely worried. It's just so like her to be that way, it would be endearing if she hadn't been doing it every day for the last couple of weeks. From her face, I can tell that she's going to be on that plane with the team – and is feeling guilty as heck about leaving me behind. Typical.

**JJ:**

Reid's sitting by himself, concentrating with laser focus on the case file in front of him. His transition back to work has been pretty good so far, but I can't help but check up on him occasionally. Morgan looks extremely busy with the cases that he's been piling up on himself from Prentiss and Spence's file load, so I go over to him to ask if he wants any help.

"Hey Morgan, do you need a hand with those files? Looks like Hotch gave you a ton more than everybody else" I say with a teasing smile. Everybody knows that he's been taking Emily and Spencer's case files, even they do, but he refuses to admit it.

"Thanks JJ, but I got this. I'll be done soon, and then we can get to the conference room for the briefing."

"Actually, Hotch asked that you bypass all files you're reviewing and go straight up."

"Ok, JJ, thanks. I'll be right up."

**_Hey, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter :) Please R&R! I'd like to thank HPforever-after and HGRHfan35 for leaving reviews on the last chapters :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotch:**

I step into the conference room, calming my emotions as I see Emily staring right at me, like the cat that got the cream.

"Alright, we've got a new case" I say to the team who have already assembled before me in the conference room.

"It's a pretty bad one" adds JJ, taking over "Three women in as many days. A sample of skin missing from each victim, taken from the face, arms and legs, each four by four squares."

"Could we have another scientist?" Asks Reid cautiously.

"It's possible, but we shouldn't rule it as anything until we see more evidence" I say, glad that Reid's inserting himself.

"Either way," continues JJ, "They've all got skin missing from the same place, and the final M.O. seems pretty consistent"

"Final M.O.?", enquires Morgan.

"Yes, the way he kills them. Before that though, they go through quite a bit..." Finished JJ, her sentence tapering off a little bit at the end. She flashed the images on screen and allowed the team to take in the horrors before them.

"My God" says Emily hoarsely. Then, she clears her throat, as if to cover her weakness. She need not do this however, as we're all thinking it; this is one sick son of a bitch.

On Screen are the bodies of three severely mutilated women, even Rossi, a seasoned profiler is turning his eyes away from the screen, only looking when necessary to his notes. It's clear to me that, if I'm to protect Emily, she can't always be by my side. At some point, I will allow her to go out with Morgan and Rossi, of course- she can't know that I'm already planning for that eventuality. Inside, a smirk lights up the dark caused by this case – the truth is I've missed her on cases, especially in light of your recently developed emotions, and that nobody who is with her can protect her as well as you can. It's not that you don't trust the others, but she's yours. Letting her know this will naturally enflame her, and keep her annoyed at me – I know she believes that I'm being an overprotective boss – but it's the only way I know how to express my attraction – to protect. Haley once joked that I was born into the FBI, and like a rebellious teenager, I went towards law, but came back to the FBI when I realised that it was my born family. I will always protect and serve, my family and my team – really just synonyms for the other – I will always protect them at any cost.

"Wheels up in twenty guys – we've got a long haul ahead of us."

Six pairs of eyes fix on me, six heads simultaneously nod; and I know that, as always, we're going to work our very hardest to get this case solved, and the Unsub behind bars. Emily looks more determined than anyone else, though I believe that she's just trying to convince me that I made the right choice in allowing her to come with us.

**Emily**

I'm so glad Hotch thinks that I'm ready for this again! I get to work in the field, get some fresh air, and stay with Hotch. To be honest, I'm supposed to think of hat as some punishment – but he's a great partner. He looks out for you, covers for you and we just seem to move in sync together. Then again, Hotch is good with anyone and by himself, so I shouldn't think that I make him any greater than he is. Oh gosh, I sound like a fawning school girl. As I think this I've realised a blush rising on my cheeks, and the rest of the conference room are looking at me awkwardly. Wow. I've got to get to my desk and grab my go bag. Now. I get up slowly and casually, walk confidently down the catwalk until I reach the bullpen and set to grabbing my go bag and other essentials.

Twenty minutes pass slowly when you're back to reviewing case files, so when Hotch calls out to me that we're leaving I immediately stand up, ready as ever, and immediately feel like an over-eager puppy. Damn it, today isn't going as planned.

**Reid:**

Well, the team has just left, and I've just finished moving my stuff into Garcia's office. Now that she has a larger office, sharing is more fun as we're not in each other's business as much. That and she made me biscuits again. A smile is slowly creeping across my face in anticipation of her delicious treats. I steady myself on the desk, and walk towards her office, now empty handed. I can see that she's already being briefed on her laptop by Hotch. I sit down next to her and join in.

"So, you want me to go through the victims' personal lives and find out everything about them to find some links. Got it.", Finishes Garcia.

"And Reid, I would like you to start building a profile of each of the victims, I know that this will be difficult without you being on site, so I'll have JJ or Prentiss call in with information they've gathered from the crime scenes and interviews with the family members. Once we have enough evidence, please start on a geographical profile, I believe it will help us narrow down his target population." , says Hotch.

"I'm on it sir. Call in if you need anything from me or Garcia."

"Bye Bossman. Make sure you call in at my office since that's where me and Reid will be working until you come back." Says Garcia, waving slightly as she moves to shut the chat window.

"Garcia, it is highly unprofessional for you and Reid to be sharing an office, however, if you're questioned it's because Reid still needs help ok?" Says Hotch, a slight smile in his voice.

And with that, the call is disconnected. Since both Garcia and I are co-conspirators in the bet, we both decided that sharing an office would also help us both examine the interactions between Hotch and Prentiss in the time when the case reaches a lull. This will probably prove both entertaining, and if we're lucky, profitable.

**_Hey! Sorry It's so late, the homework's just piling on these days :/ I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited, commented or put this on story alert, it really means a lot to me! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotch:**

We're on the jet now, on the way to Milwaukee, and I've just finished giving Garcia her instructions before we land. Now it's time for the full briefing, I turn towards the team, open my file and begin,

"Alright, we've got three women so far, different hair colour and different eye colour, but otherwise racially the same. We know his type is Caucasian female, and we know that he goes for medium women, not petite but not full. He likes women between the ages of twenty to twenty five, so that narrows down his possible age too. He tortures before the killing, and leaves them for quite some time afterwards; he takes the squares of skin ante-mortem."

"Could he be a sexual sadist experimenting? The skin could be trophies," Suggests Emily.

"Could also be trying to make a statement – look at that make up, and the posing – he's obviously got some message," Adds Morgan.

"I think you might be on to something," Agrees Rossi, "Look at the clothes, they're very theatrical, and the hair is so well done. He's grooming them post-mortem," he finishes.

"Is there any sign of sexual harm?" asks JJ.

"None. They'd all had intercourse at some point before their deaths, about a week or two, but no molestation or rape."

"Could it be that they knew the UnSub, and were drawn to him for some reason?"

"It's possible, but we don't know enough yet to make sure. We're landing soon, so JJ and Morgan, I want you interviewing the families – everything about these women needs to be known. Rossi I want you at the morgue, Prentiss, you and I are going to look at the crime scene. We land in fifteen," I finish.

The rest of the flight is taken up by everyone getting to their individual tasks and preparing for landing. I sit for a while, having already prepared, and watch Emily. I'm sure that she's aware of my gaze, but isn't paying any attention to me. She's probably too busy celebrating the fact that I've allowed her onto this case. Had Morgan or Rossi been injured they'd probably be groaning about this right now.

**Rossi:**

This case is a bad one, and I can already tell that we're all going to come out a bit worse for wear after this one. Those poor women, I'm flicking through the file now, and what he does to them is insane. I just hope that Emily will be able to follow through with this one. To be honest, I think all the men on this are worried for her, although JJ seems to be really concerned too. On that score however, I think Hotch has her beat. Right now, he's staring at Prentiss like a lost school boy, not entirely appropriate at this point in time. We all know that he's had a thing for her for ages, and the pool's best odds are that he'll ask her out sometime in the next three to six months. That was my bet anyway. I know for a fact that he's internally debating asking her to dinner, and has been for a while, but the poor soul's just not sure how to do it. There've been quite a few times where I've seen him hesitate to talk to me about something, only to change his mind at the last minute, and I'm sure it's about his relationship with Prentiss. It just seems a shame that he can't gather his wits about him concerning this like he does everything else.

From my seat, I can see Prentiss get up and walk along the aisle, and for a while I wonder whether she's going to take a seat beside me to talk about something, however, she walks right by me and sits by Morgan, who seems rather amused that she didn't sit next to Hotch. Everyone knows that she's harboured mutual feelings for Hotch as he has for her; they're both too blind to see it. Behind me, Morgan and Prentiss are discussing the case, and how they could possibly be looking at a trophy taker, or at someone who's simply trying their hand at sadism, still finding their signature. Morgan however disagrees, and believes that the clothes, hair and make-up are signature enough, added to his M.O. of a single gunshot wound to the chest, which is later covered up by the clothes, as there are no gunshots, and there's no blood on the outside of their costumes, so it seems likely that he changes them after their death and poses them. Prentiss suggests that he may be taunting law enforcement with the posing, that he's chosen the clothes for a specific reason maybe? Seems unlikely, but worth looking into I think.

**Morgan:**

I'm glad that Prentiss is feeling up to talking about the case, it's about time that Hotch let her join. We've all missed her and Reid on cases, their insight and output is always so different from when it's just us guys. It's a shame that Reid couldn't come too, but his damage was more extensive, and he still isn't fit for air travel, even after six months! Prentiss has already had some good ideas for me to explore with the victim's families, something that she would normally do with JJ. It seems to me that Hotch is keeping her on a pretty short leash, at least for now. We all know that he's only looking out for her, and that he's a real drill sergeant, so I suppose it shouldn't really surprise any of us. Prentiss has just gotten up and moved to sit next to Hotch to discuss the case, and the details that we just came up with together, while JJ has taken Prentiss' place beside me and has flipped open the file to family details.

**Prentiss:**

This case seems to be pretty awful, even by our standards, and I can already see Hotch glancing at me worriedly, so I decide to put him out of his misery and sit by his side and talk to him,

"Hotch? What do you think about the dumpsite? We didn't discuss it in detail in the briefing, but it could be important to his M.O."

"It's possible, since the dumpsites are not that far apart, and are all surrounded by greenery, it's likely that there's some connection between the dumpsites, clothes and final M.O. Good job Emily."

It's the first time he's called me by my first name on a case, and I can already feel butterflies in my stomach, like a nervous school girl. Maybe he's interested after all…we'll just have to see after this case.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update :/ I'm going to try for once every two weeks, but with a holiday coming up I may be able to do more :D Depends entirely on my mock schedule :l Thanks to HGRHfan35 and HPforever-after for the kind reviews, and thanks to all who favourited and put this on story alert – it means a lot to me :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotch's POV:**

We've just landed in Milwaukee and Emily and I are on the way to the latest crime scene. So far, the trip in the SUV has been pretty quiet, then again I'm assuming that Emily is still a little overwhelmed on her first case back. Looking at her now, I can see her focusing intently on the case file, or at least, pretending to. Her eyes are barely moving behind her long lashes, and I can tell that she's only pretending to read, I know that she's actually focusing on the bodies, and the horrifying things that have been done to them. Thank God I had the presence of mind to put Rossi in charge of the morgue, or this day would only get longer.

In about twenty minutes we reach the latest crime scene, a deserted plot of land surrounded by trees, with a small body of water flowing close by. Luckily, none of our evidence was washed away by the water, unfortunately though, the water may have been used by the killer to get rid of any forensic evidence, and it is as yet unclear as to where the water leads. Looking at the water, I make a mental note to find that out as quickly as possible – I'll call Reid. For now though, Emily has just walked up to the grass where a small patch of blood has managed to soak in, and is staring at it intently. Looking at her, I notice all the things about her that I missed so much when she was out of the field, the way she zeroes in on concepts that are alien to the rest of us, her insight in victimology, and her personality in general when everything seems a bit too much. I walk towards her as steadily as I can, my heart thumping. Gently chiding my thoughts for wandering in that direction, I face up to Emily and follow her gaze to the patch of grass she has been examining for the past minute and a half.

"What've you got?" I ask, seeing her gaze at the patch of grass curiously.

"Does that look entirely like blood to you? There seems to be something else in there." She says thoughtfully. Carefully she plucks out a pair of gloves from her pocket and sticks her finger in the blood, smudging it slightly to see what's underneath. A tiny speck of yellow becomes visible, and she gently picks it up on her forefinger, and brings it closer to the light. Examining it, I realise what it is,

"Looks like a speck of paint Prentiss." I say, keeping it professional since we're at a crime scene.

"It does, doesn't it? Could he be painting them, post mortem, hence the clothes and careful grooming?" she replies quietly.

"I don't know, but we should bag that" I motion to one of the CSIs currently bustling around to bring me a small evidence jar, which I can then put into an evidence baggie. After a bit of hustle, the CSI brings me both items, which Emily promptly drops the fleck of paint into.

"Nice going there Prentiss, don't know if I could've seen that with my eyesight" I joke. She smiles briefly, but it's one of those wide I-appreciate-it smiles that I love. 'Quiet!' I scold my mind, 'be still!'.

**Emily's POV:**

I'm looking into the evidence jar which contains my carefully found fleck of yellow paint. Recalling the crime scene photos, it appears that the victim was in fact wearing a yellow gown – so perhaps the UnSub is painting them as a form of still life? An artist of an UnSub, unlikely but not uncommon, mulling this over, I realize that Hotch is standing by my side and is gazing intently at me. A small blush creeps up my neck, and I gently drop the jar into the waiting hands of a CSI tech.

"So, what do you think? Could we have an artist, painting his victims?"

"It sounds plausible enough I guess," he replies thoughtfully.

"The paint, he could be doing anything with them really – did the coroner find any paint residues on the body ate-mortem? Unless they're alive when he dumps them…" I taper off thinking to myself. My bouncing ideas off of Hotch are more like me talking to myself with rationalizations from him every now and then.

"There was no sign of paint in the report – but I'll check in with Rossi just in case. Do you think he's painting on them?"

"He could be, seems like anything's possible until we rule them out, but something else struck me, the paint was underneath the body – which means that the body was placed there after he'd done something – painted or whatever – in that area. He could actually be posing them while they're still alive." I blurt out.

"That seems like quite an odd concept, but perhaps we should examine it in more detail. I'll call a team meeting at the police station where we're set up. Nice job." He flashes a quick smile my way and walks off to call Rossi from his phone. Meanwhile, I'm pondering the fact that he seems to be smiling a lot more, recently. A quiet and satisfied smile reaches my lips. Yep, he's definitely interested.

I look around at the dump site, and it actually seems that for a dump site, it's pretty quaint. Looking at the scenery, the trees, and water flowing through the shrubs – it's actually quite a nice place to end up – though I'm sure that's not what the victim was thinking. From an artist's point of view though, this seems like the perfect place to set a scene – quiet, reserved, and completely breath taking if you ignore the sounds of traffic. From behind me, I can hear Hotch negotiating a phone call with Rossi – it seems that there were more complications with the bodies than just the fact that they're dead. I close my eyes for a moment, and allow my senses to absorb what's around me – ignoring Hotch and the traffic, all I can hear is the bubbling and streaming of the river, the wind rushing through the leaves, and the slow inhale and exhale of my own breath. I can smell the grass, and the air around me. This does seem like the perfect place for an artist, but how does he capture the moment in such a short time using paint?

_**Thanks for reading the sixth chapter and sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate them! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rossi's POV:**

As usual, the morgue is hardly a cheerful place to be so early in the morning, the cool steel slabs glinting with malice, almost as if they know they're being used to house those who have left, and resent that. I've been at this job way longer than any of the others have, yet a small chill still manages to pass its way through me, as if this is my first day on the job, and I've not yet seen the clinical and cold presentation of bodies on a steely slab. I wait in the entrance for the coroner to come and take me through to the waiting victim, and all I can think is that it's a damn good thing that Aaron chose me to take the morgue on Emily's first day back. If there's one place she shouldn't be going, then the morgue is it. As I think this, the distraught family of the deceased come walking out of the examination room, probably fresh from victim identification. All I know is, I'm glad that I'm not in their shoes. Behind them comes the coroner, marching out with a steely expression, one almost identical to the slabs he works on.

"SSA Dave Rossi with the FBI, I believe you've finished the autopsy on our Jane Doe?" I introduce myself.

"Ah yes, with me please. This isn't a very pleasant sight, as I'm sure you know by now," he says, leading me to the slab with a body covered with a sheet, "but this one was particularly awful. Beneath that handsome gown were some pretty awful wounds, mostly torture marks, some dating up to weeks before the time of death. Having said that, the oldest wounds could have passed for accidents or minor injuries that may have been gained during the course of intercourse, as they are much shallower and far better taken care of than the newer, fresher wounds."

"So what you're saying is that he's had weeks of practice on his victim before the final kill?"

"Not at all, what I'm saying is that any and all of the oldest wounds could have occurred during intercourse with a partner, they show a slight…let's say deviancy in intercourse, but they aren't anything too uncommon. The fresher wounds on the other hand, show signs of pure torture, these aren't pleasure wounds, such like masochists enjoy, these are in fact torture wounds, plain and simple."

"A sexual deviant with a penchant for torture… sounds to me like we've got a sadist on our hands. Please, carry on with your analysis, Dr. Marks."

"Very well, to continue, there's some laceration marks on the victims as well, namely around the wrists and throat, although the main and horrific detail is what we found on the trunk of the victim. Unfortunately to complete the autopsy fully we had to remove everything; however we gathered photographic evidence for your use."

He hands me a thick brown envelope, full with what I can feel to be pictures. I open the flap cautiously, and slide the handful of photographs out onto my waiting palm. On them there are photos of lashes and contusions, multiple bruises, all a purplish black colour. My stomach rolls as I reach the last photo, a whole shot of the girl, body exposed, and eyes wide open and staring. Covering her body is a thick layer of her own blood, this has gotten into all of the wounds, making them appear to be shut – but when washed away, nasty red marks appear – and had she been alive, she probably would have been screaming in agony. Sadness washes over me, as I think of the ugly things that people are capable of doing to one another. I take a final glance at the photos, then I shove them back in the envelope, almost as if I'm trying to hide them away forever. Turning to the coroner I say, "All this blood, was it all her own?"

"I'm afraid so. The blood was congealed on the skin, and based on time of death it's rather clear that the bleeding started and fermented in that dress, before she died."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The inside of the dress looks like a patchwork quilt, as each wound reopened due to pressure in the corset, blood would seep out, thereby staining the corset. Once the corset layer had been fully saturated, the blood transferred to her skin. We also tested her blood to make sure, and the results match."

"Have you been able to ID her yet?"

"We're still waiting on prints and DNA, but I'm checking dental records too – just in case."

"Ok then. Hopefully I won't have to see you again on this case – but thank you for the work you've done."

"Just doing my job, and I honestly hope that you don't need to see me again Agent Rossi."

Turning on my heel, I leave the morgue holding the envelope of evil. Reaching my car, I toss it onto the passenger side seat and call Hotch, this is bound to be an interesting conversation. Luckily for me, Hotch picks up on the first ring – as usual.

"Hotch, what have you got for me, Rossi?"

"The coroner says that he hasn't yet been able to ID the victim, and is still waiting on prints, DNA and dental records, however the bodies suffer mass trauma before heading to the dumpsite. I've got some photos here, and on my phone – do you want me to send them over?"

"Please. Also, did the coroner find any sign of paint on the body?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask, but he didn't mention it specifically."

"If you could do that right away, that would be helpful. Prentiss just found a speck of yellow paint in the victim's blood on the grass here."

"I'll get on that right away. Have you received the pictures yet?"

"Yes, I'm looking at them right now"

"I'd advise you not to show them to Emily on her first day back. But that's your call. I'll see you at HQ."

"Do me a favour Rossi, brief Garcia and Reid on the situation, and tell JJ that if the media wants anything, they're not to know about the grooming – that could provoke a new nickname."

"Alright. Bye."

The phone hangs up on the other end, and I'm left feeling weary. I've seen my fair share of things, but this takes the cake. Granted that the girl had a boyfriend – we assume this from the signs of recent sexual activity – but is it too much of a leap to suggest that the boyfriend did her in?

**_Sorry it took so long to update! I know it's been quite a while, but things are just CRAZY this year. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the 7th chapter, and let me know what you think! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgan's POV:**

I'm sitting in the car with JJ, watching the road as I keep my hands on the wheel. Beside me, JJ's looking through the file for any points of connection with the families. So far, we've come up with nothing; then again, there rarely ever is any connecting factor, apart from the fact that their kids are all someone's type.

"What do you think of this case, Morgan?" JJ asks tiredly.

"I think we're dealing with someone pretty sick here," I reply, "Have the families been informed by the local PD?"

"I think so, from what I gathered from my conversation with Dtv. Wolynski, it looks like the families haven't really had the time to adjust yet."

"Aiight. Well, that means that they'll probably be more likely to co-operate, and we need that right now."

"Yeah," she agrees warily, "So, I can talk to Tammy's parents while you check out her room, or we could just go along together, just in case either of us misses an angle."

"I'd say we keep it together. I mean, two sets of eyes and ears never hurt."

"Okay then."

We settle in silence for the rest of the trip, J.J reading over her file, and I watch the road carefully. Both of us sit with our own thoughts for company. Thinking about the case, my stomach flips with disgust. Some bastards will do anything for gratification, won't they? The first victim, Tammy Jordan, was a twenty year old girl, she'd barely started her life away from home. When she was found, the wounds on her body were so extensive; she had to be washed before they could peel the corset off. The second victim, Samantha Keele, had just turned 22 the week before. When _she_ was found, and the corset peeled off, it became clear that the corset had been put on so tightly that she'd actually broken a rib in the process. That just leaves the third victim, as yet still a Jane Doe, whose mutilated body I'm glad we've not seen yet. I shudder to think what this case will be like if the killer evolves.

I take the turn off and we arrive in front of the Jordan home. From the outside, it appears as though nothing has happened, the house is well maintained, the lawn freshly mown; nothing looks particularly out of place. But then the subtler details come to sight: the fact that the curtains are drawn in the middle of the day – and it's a scorcher, too. The fact that even though the curtains _are_ drawn, none of the lights seem to be on, and that the bedroom window appears to be open, despite the heat of the day. The bedroom window is significant as it means that one or both of the parents are trying to sleep – possibly because their night has been interrupted by nightmares of their daughter's fate.

Walking down the pathway to the house, I steel myself for what is to come, and I feel J.J tense beside me, too. Lifting my hand, I knock gently, and wait for the door to open. My knocks are answered by a man who is presumably Tammy's father, since the resemblance is uncanny.

"Mr. Jordan, I am Derek Morgan of the FBI, and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau. It would be really helpful to our investigation if you would answer some questions about your daughter."

"We are truly sorry for your loss, sir. We understand that this must be a very difficult time for you and your family, so, if possible, we would like to ask you a few questions, take a look at Tammy's room, and then continue with our investigation." Adds J.J consolingly.

"Well, come on in then," he sighs, his voice hoarse with tears.

"Thank you so much, sir," Says J.J.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"Well first, what was Tammy like, was she outgoing, with plenty of friends, or was she shy?" I ask cautiously.

"Tammy was super quiet most of the time," he says, his voice breaking on the last syllable, "She used to concentrate on anything she did with real focus and attention, so when she was occupied, you wouldn't hear a word from her."

"Did she have a lot of friends?" asks J.J.

"I suppose she had a couple, I mean, when you have someone so one track minded, it tends to be a bit off-putting, particularly if they don't reply to anything for weeks or months because of their distraction."

"She sounds like a determined young lady."

"Oh, she was. My Tammy was her mother's daughter through and through."

"Did she have any enemies, or maybe someone who would've wanted this to happen to her?" I ask quietly.

"Not that I can think of, no. I mean, she was by no means the most popular girl on campus – but she wasn't hated either. People just didn't know who she was, really," he choked.

"What was Tammy studying at college? What would capture her attention so intensely?" prods J.J.

"Tammy was an art major – when she had an idea for a piece, her thoughts would be consumed by that idea. She wouldn't stop thinking about, or wanting to work on the piece until it was finished. That's my girl."

"Do you know if she had a boyfriend?"

"Uh, well…I wouldn't, since I'm her dad, and well, she didn't really talk to me about that kind of thing. And since she was never really close to her step mum, I couldn't really say if she did or didn't, I'm sorry."

"That's alright sir. Thank you for your time, and if you don't mind, Agent Morgan and I will take a look at Tammy's room." Finishes J.J, "but if there's anything you need to ask us, this is my card, so just call, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He coughs gruffly to clear his throat from tears, then turns and leads us upstairs to Tammy's room. Walking in, it's plain to see that her parents haven't had the heart to touch a thing in her room. It's as plainly messy as any teenager's room, the bed unmade and clothes scattered all over the floor and draped across the beanbag sitting in the corner. J.J and I walk in carefully, trying our best to leave as much as we can undisturbed. Quietly, we hear Mr. Jordan leave, as though his very presence in her room is too overwhelming. I don't blame him, really.

"What do you think J.J?"

"Well, she was certainly an artist," she says as she points out books on her shelves labelled 'Van Gogh's Greatest Works' and 'Best Renaissance Pieces', as well as the paintings hanging on the walls that are clearly not those of a well-known painter, and were probably painted by Tammy herself.

"By the looks of it, she was pretty good too," I reply, pointing at a piece that caught my eye on the wall.

"Yeah, it does. Look at that one," she replies, indicating a dark painting with slashes of red and lightning bolts of yellow and blue streaking the centre and outer frame, "what does that say to you?"

I pause and contemplate the painting a bit before answering, "It looks like anger – or a willingness to be known? We should probably show this to Reid," I say, motioning for J.J to photograph it with her phone.

"Good idea – he's probably _so_ bored with Garcia for company," she smiles teasingly.

"Not to mention the running bet about Emily and Hotch currently occupying his mathematical brain…" I laugh quietly.

J.J chuckles dryly before reaching for her phone to take a picture of the painting. After a while of examining the room further, and picking up a few curious items, we made our way downstairs and left the Jordan home, making our way to the Keele home.

**Rossi's POV:**

Hours after my trip to the morgue, and my further questioning about paint residue with the coroner, I arrive back at the local PD, only to find that Prentiss and Hotch are already there waiting for mine and Morgan's arrival. This day has been nothing but long, and I hope that J.J and Morgan found more from the victim's families than I did at the morgue. Walking in, I nod my head in hello to Prentiss and Hotch before proceeding to the break room to pick up a mug of terrible-tasting-extra-strong coffee. Delicious. Moments later, J.J and Morgan come walking through the doors, looking just as tired as I must.

"Alright guys, let's all get our findings together and meet in the conference room," says Hotch, drawing our attention.

"We'll be there in a few, Hotch. Just let us grab a cup of coffee, and we'll join you," replies J.J wearily.

I make my way to the conference room, where Prentiss and Hotch seem to have already set up shop, and have connected to Garcia, too.

"Alright Rossi, why don't you start us off?" begins Hotch.

"Well, first off, it appears as though the victims all had boyfriends, and were sexually active – since there is no real indication of sexual assault, just normal markings from intercourse with a partner. However, it also seems that our victims, or their boyfriends, are sexually deviant – there are marks indicating strangulation, whipping and ligature marks around the wrists, ankles and waist. Apparently, this is perfectly normal when considering sexual deviancy, however, the latest marks on the body seem more severe than those obtained during intercourse –however unusual."

"We found evidence in the Keele home that suggested that Sam had a boyfriend – however nothing pointed towards sexual deviancy," says J.J, "and Tammy's parents didn't know whether or not she had a boyfriend – let alone whether or not she was sexually active."

"Ok. J.J, Morgan, did you find anything else in the victim's homes, or find out anything from the parents that could be significant to why they were singled out?"

"Not specifically," replies J.J, "however, we did find some interesting paintings at Tammy's that we wanted to show Reid – we thought that he and Garcia might be able to interpret them best."

"Good idea," says Hotch appreciatively, "Meanwhile, Prentiss and I found some paint at the crime scene – yellow paint to be precise – however nothing really stood out other than that. From this Emily thought that the unsub might be painting the victims before setting them on the grass, or painting the surroundings before including the victim."

Hotch's use of Prentiss' first name has me internally smiling, and I can see him quietly chastising himself for the slip up. According to the office pool, I'm most likely to have the closest bet – and therefore most likely to win.

"Oh yeah, according to both parents, the victims were students of the arts at college – Tammy was an Art Major at the Milwaukee Institute of Art and Design, and Sam was a Lit Major at UW- Milwaukee. From what we can gather, the link between the two victims is that they were both particularly driven when inspiration struck them, Tammy would paint, and Sam would write," interjects Morgan.

"Garcia, did you manage to find any other connections between the victims?" asks Hotch.

"Well sir, the only substantial link that I've managed to come up with so far is that they both frequented a dive bar equidistant from both colleges. Their credit receipts show nothing out of the ordinary – except that both were partial to the same kind of drink. From what I've gathered, it's not exactly a student hot spot," Explains Garcia.

"In addition to that, Hotch, judging by the painting that J.J and Morgan sent me this morning, it's a safe assumption that Tammy was quite emotional when she painted this one – maybe even furious. If we could find some of Sam's literary work, we might be able to put this piece down to a mutual assignment or something, but until then, I can't be sure," says Reid.

"Thanks guys, we'll talk to you soon," Hotch disconnects the call, then turns to the rest of us, "I think we all need a good night's sleep, so we'll all meet here tomorrow morning, ok? We'll get the profile prepared too. See you tomorrow."

Collectively, we all get up and stretch, making our way out. 'This case is only going to get rougher,' I think sadly. At least Hotch seems to be realising his affections for Emily, even if it is only baby steps so far.

**Garcia's POV:**

I'm sitting at my monitor, rubbing my eyes tiredly and waiting for Reid to collect his things together so I can lock up and leave for the night. Then, something strikes me.

"Hey Reid," I begin, hedging.

"Yeah, Garcia?"

"What did you think of Hotch's slip of the tongue there?" I ask, impishly.

"Ah well, I believe, if my calculations are correct, that you and I are close competition to Rossi to win that bet," he smiles mischievously.

I laugh gleefully, anticipating the two hundred dollars that make up mine and Reid's bet with Rossi. I wonder what I'll do with all that money? Especially since J.J and Morgan have already lost – meaning that there's definitely more money in the kitty than Rossi's two hundred…

_**Hi! Sorry for the long update time! Exam season is absolutely mental at the moment. Anyhow, thanks to HGRHfan35 and HPforever-after for continuously reviewing each chapter - it means a lot to me! Also, thanks to 123a456e for reviewing the last chapter too :) So, I'll hopefully be able to update (revision timetable /exam timetable permitting) with another chapter soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily's POV**

Despite the fact that Hotch told the team to get some sleep, something was nagging my subconscious, driving me to stay late and search through the remaining paperwork. A yawn rips through me as I gaze blearily around the police station. I'm supposed to be tracking down the last people to see the victims, as well as their most recent assignments, to see if the painting Tammy completed was work that she had been given, or her own emotions coming to life on canvas. So far, however, all I've managed to do is stare at the same piece of paper for ten minutes, pretending to find an interesting detail so that it's not so obvious to Hotch that I'm not understanding a thing. I flip a page distractedly, trying my damnedest to actually read this one. Gazing at the sheet, something does catch my eye – the name of a professor. Though both girls attended different universities, one of the professors from UW-Milwaukee also taught at Tammy's university. I search through the classes available, and the professors in charge of them, and find that while the professor in question taught Literature at UW-Milwaukee (and was therefore Sam's Lit. professor) he also taught literature at MIAD. From where I'm sitting, it looks to me that the good professor may have actually known both girls – making him a good place to start.

"Hey Hotch," I say lightly, breaking the silence, "Arts students tend to cross over into different bounds when they major in arts, right?"

"It's been known to happen, yes," he replies hesitantly, "why, what do you think you've got?" he questions.

"A professor, he's common to both UW-Milwaukee and MIAD – he might have known both girls, and is so far our only link, apart from the seedy student bar." I reply with a smile. If this is a lead, then we're one step closer to finding the killer, and if he did know both girls – then he might know the third.

"I think we should check on the good professor, don't you?" he says, pleased that we have some sort of lead, "however, it might be more productive to us if he isn't upset that we've woken him up at," he checks his watch absentmindedly, "three in the morning," he finishes with a small smile.

"Well yes, it might be advisable to check on him later today," I say, playing along.

Hotch's face turns serious before he looks at me and says, "Good job, Emily. I mean it, it's your first active case back, and you're doing great." His eyes peer into mine, and I feel my heart beat instantly increase phenomenally. Once again, he's got me feeling like a hormonal teenager – or a molten puddle of Emily.

"Thanks, Hotch. I-I'm glad that – I mean…yeah. Thanks," I fumble, internally chastising myself for being so flustered. _'Smooth Emily, real Smooth,'_ I think, annoyed.

"Now, I think I gave you the suggestion to get some rest, Prentiss. Do I have to make it an official order?" he asks with a hint of a smile.

"No sir, I'm on my way to bed now," I inform him archly.

"Excellent," he replies.

"Although, I do think that the chief should really follow his own suggestion," I say with a laugh, "someone might notice your tired demeanour, and we know how rumours get spread around here, sir."

I turn on my heel and walk out of the station into the damp night. Sighing contentedly, I make my way over to the SUV and drive to the accommodation. With the way I'm feeling right now, I can just tell it's going to be a _long_ night.

**Rossi's POV**

Striding into the station for a briefing, I'm amused and unsurprised to find Emily and Hotch already sitting at the conference table, cup of coffee in hand. Both look incredibly tired – like they got far less sleep than the rest of us. Before my mind start to jump to conclusions, I allow myself to think like Hotch would – and that means that no relationships would be started on a case. I walk in to the conference room, my eyes adjusting to the brighter lighting.

"Morning Hotch, Emily," I say with a nod to both of them. I get some mumbled response back, before continuing, "I think I'll start by visiting the Universities, get a feel for the girls' environments, and possibly asking around for other students who might have known them, or known about them," I finish.

"That sounds good Rossi, while you're there, E- Prentiss thinks she might have a lead - one of the professors is common to both MIAD and UW-Milwaukee. While you're there, you both can check out the professor, and the courses for Reid," instructs Hotch.

"I think we should also circulate a picture of our Jane Doe, see if she went to either of the Universities, or if she's from yet another college around here, since so far we don't even have an age on her," I say.

"Alright, do that as well. We need to know as much as possible about her, since she's key to the profile."

"C'mon Emily," I say, "you're riding shotgun," I smile. Walking out of the station with Emily in tow, I glance sideways to her before asking, "How late were you up last night, kid?"

"Pretty late, actually," she replies hesitantly, "I think I still think my body's twenty, and that it can handle staying up to three, and surviving on energy bars and coffee," she says with a laugh.

"You've got to slow down, Prentiss. You're going to burn out one of these days," I scold.

"Alright grand-pa, I'll cool my jets when the case is over," she remarks drily.

"Enough of that grand-pa stuff, I'm not old enough to be a grandparent yet, least of all to you," I reply, choking down a laugh at the look of indignation on her face, "not that you're old, mind you," I finish with a smirk.

By this time we've reached the car, and I've started pulling out of the station, "Alright, back to the case at hand, I think we should see the professor first – since he's our real link to the two girls, and we're likely to get Sam's lit. work from him too."

"Sounds good, how about you call Garcia and ask for the Professor's teaching schedule."

"Will do, in the meantime, I can ask Hotch to get some flyers printed for the second University – whichever that is."

I nod in affirmation, and she whips out her phone, ready to call Garcia.

_**I am so, so sorry for the slow updates! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around to wait for the story, and thanks to HPforever-after for the review last chapter, and all of the previous reviews. I truly appreciate every review, favourite and alert, and again, I'm so sorry for the slow updates! Thankfully, I've got the next few chapters planned out, so it shouldn't take me too long to write and upload them :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Garcia's POV**

It's been a tiring couple of days, even for those of us who aren't out in the field, and I can feel my eyes starting to strain with the effort of continuous reading from a screen. Unlike the team in the field, I have multiple cases as the technical analyst, and I only get so much time to myself. At the moment, I've given up on my current searches for a quick-five-minute break, and the chance to rub my eyes clear of the gathering moisture. Beside me, Reid seems to be deeply engrossed in the pictures of Tammy's paintings. Something in them seems to have him transfixed, so I leave him be to concentrate fully. I get up quietly so as not to startle him, and make my way over to the break room to get a much needed cup of coffee. While I'm there, I pick one up for Reid too, making sure to dump half the contents of the sugar shaker into his.

Entering my tech cave once more, I set the coffee down in front of Reid and wheel over to my workstation, ready to start my lengthy searches once more. A shrill beeping emanates from the phone by my computer, alerting me to the fact that my services are needed. Reaching over to the phone, I put it on loudspeaker before answering,

"You're on with the Oracle of all knowing, and boy genius, what can we do for you?"

"Garcia, it's Prentiss, I need you to run a search for me," replies Emily.

"Gotcha chickadee, what do you need?"

"I need the teaching schedule for Professor Jack White, he definitely teaches at MIAD and UW-Milwaukee, but we also need to know if he teaches at any other universities – or extracurricular activities. Also, a copy of the curriculum for all of the arts programs would be helpful. Really, anything that could indicate his involvement other than teaching the girls that we know of so far," requests Emily.

"No problem Em, consider it done," I reply.

"Oh, and we'll probably fax you Sam Keele's work when we get to the good professor."

"Alright, well Reid's here and ready to roll."

"Bye Garcia," she finishes.

"Bye Princess, get this done, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," she teases.

The phone hangs up, and I return to my searches, with the addition of one more – the Professor's credentials and courses, as well as his personal schedule. While thinking about that, it occurs to me that as a Professor, he might actually frequent some of the same bars and hang-outs as his students, which means he could potentially know the Unsub. With that thought, I make a mental note to check his financial history too, since it's completely plausible that he goes to the same bar that Tammy and Sam frequented.

**JJ's POV**

Preparing a press briefing for this case is harder than I'd expected, since not much information was readily available about the victims, and most of the details of the case are quite sensitive. Finally though, I think I've got the statement finished, and I'm prepared for the onslaught of questions I'm likely to be faced with. I've got the facts about the case that I'm allowed to release to the press – on Hotch's orders – and I've got the facts that are in no way allowed to reach the press, the sensitive details that could be detrimental to the case. Getting up from behind my desk, I smooth the non-existent wrinkles in my suit, flatten my hair and generally groom myself before giving the briefing.

Stepping outside into the sunlight, I tug the lapels of my blazer around my shoulders and step up onto the podium. Before me sit representatives from each major news station in Milwaukee, looking at me expectantly. Swallowing once, I open my mouth, and begin what has now become routine – speaking to an audience who only want to know the details that will make the best story. Ignoring my own disgust at the press took a while to get used to, especially when I was new to this, but as liaison, it is my job to ignore the despicable nature of some of these news stations, since most of the time they provide a great platform for sharing information and getting the word out as necessary.

When I have finished the briefing that I have so carefully prepared, I take questions from the press, making sure to select those I know are not just trying to get a good story – since I have become unfortunately familiar with the sharks in Milwaukee.

"Yes, you from channel six," I say, pointing towards the reporter.

"Can you comment on the 'type' so to speak that the killer seems to be following?"

"At this particular moment, it seems uncertain as to whether or not he has any preferences in terms of eye and hair colour, however he seems to strike mainly Caucasian women, between the ages of twenty and twenty five, with average or medium frames. I would like to stress however, that women should still remain vigilant, even if they think that they do not fit his 'type', since we do not have enough information as yet to rule out any one characteristic. Next question –"

"Does the FBI think that there may be more victims on the way?"

"I am unable to share that information at this point, however, I would like to once again remind all women to be careful, and not to go anywhere alone at this point, since it seems that he targets young women who tend to be alone. Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the press for your time, that's all for today."

With the initial briefing over, I walk steadily back into the police station, already gearing up my thoughts for when I'll undoubtedly have to deliver the profile to the waiting public. I'm hoping that by that point, we will also have some idea of who the Unsub may be, or even a sketch. Despite what I know about serial killers, I'm also really hoping that by the time the second briefing comes around, I won't have to mention another victim.

**Hotch's POV**

With JJ's briefing out of the way, the only thing left is to finish building up the profile, something Morgan's been helping me with all morning. Prentiss called back with the Literature pieces that Samantha produced, but said that so far, the Professor was nowhere to be found, and that his students had all been told that he had to take some personal time. Either his personal time coincided really unfortunately with this case, or we've finally got a solid lead apart from the bar, Ray's. Speaking of which, I think it's high time that Morgan and I checked that place out, at least to get a break from the aching paperwork and discussions about the mental stability and motives of our Unsub.

_**Well, that's all for this chapter :) Thanks for reading, and thanks to 123a456e for reviewing the last chapter. While I'm giving thanks, I'd also like to thank everybody who has favourited, reviewed and put the story on alert – it means a great deal! See you next chapter :)**_


End file.
